The Monastery
by The Mardog
Summary: Buffy takes Her sister to the Balkans to find some answers about Dawn's creation, will she like what she hears?
1. Chap 1 2 3

Monastery

Summary: Buffy goes to the Balkans in search of Dawn's origin, but will she like what she hears?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Joss. Who should be chained to a desk and made to write Buffy for eternity!

Chapter 1-3

**Somewhere in the Balkan's Spring 2004.**

The lead hiker paused, waiting for the slower, younger hiker to catch up. Both were dressed in the latest, most useful, fashionable and expensive hiking gear anyone in the previous village had seen.

The driver who dropped them off at the nearest turn to the mountain wondered why they had climbing axes, there was little climbing around here, and the walking sticks, solid wood with a pointed end, did seem strange. But then again, he was too busy alternating between the dirt road and the younger sister's legs to think about much else.

"Hurry Up Danwie, we want to get there before sunset"

"Hey, you have the slayer strength, how about you carry the Sat phone and tent!"

"Hey, Scissors beats paper, it was fate".

"Hhmmppfff,"

The younger sister eventually caught up and turned to read the sign her sister was leaning on.

"Monastery, 2 miles"

"You sure?"

"Hey, you learn one Balkan language you learn them all. Its just a matter of scripts, you see-"

"I swear Sis, you are turning into a watcher already"

"Well, just wait till I get my I.B. and then we will see if Giles is good to his word"

Buffy pondered as they set off on the last 2 miles of their journey _That's My sister, knows more languages than I do state capitals_. She had been thinking of Dawn a lot lately, which was actually the purpose of this whole trip, to find out about Dawn. The monastery had been surprisingly easy to find, despite the watchers Archives being, ahem, recycled, people had still known of a powerful sect of Monks in the Balkans who fought against the darkness, they just could not remember where. But on there first night in Montenegro a priest had given them directions, and they had set off again.

Dawn puffed "are we sure it's the-"

"For the 100th time, yes we are sure, powerful monks, lots of funerals back when you turned up and even that Vampire we staked confirmed it! We will found out how they made you, and-"Buffy paused, she always hated this bit "If you are permanent."

I.B. International Baccalaureate: An internationally recognised Secondary school certification.

Italy 2003 

Giles had flown in with some new recruits to the council, not necessarily new, they were all "Watcher families" Just like Wesley had been, but like Giles they had rebelled.

The wiping out of several of their friends and relatives each had been motivation enough to rejoin, either for revenge or sense of family duty, Buffy didn't care, it was late and they were going all Hypothetical over Dawnie, who had school the next day.

"So, you are saying that until a few years ago, you didn't exist?" Stan, the youngest male with a pierced ear asked

"Well, I existed, but not as a girl"

"That's a pity"

Buffy was really starting to dislike Stan.

Amy chirped in " Imagine the power required to do that... did they use their own power or the power of your keyness?"

"I am not sure" Dawn was trying to answer the question to Stan instead of Amy

"Do you know what kind of spell they used?"

Now Buffy was really starting to dislike Amy too.

"Er no" Dawn was starting to look worried, she had not thought about this in a long time "we were kind of busy not trying not to get killed, save the world, you know, important stuff."

Giles saw where this was going "Well I think that it's time we all-"

Amy pressed on "So you don't even know how long the spell will las-"

"That's right, time for bed, good night Buffy, Dawn, see you in the morning, come along you two."

Stan and Amy had tried to protest but too no avail.

And that had started it, Buffy realized that they really had no idea about anything relating to Dawn, except she was once the key, now redundant and she was part Buffy, in the blood as it were, and the Monks... Which monks? Where? Had sent her to Buffy, a fact for which she was mostly grateful especially when Dawn was sleeping and not flirting with boys on Vespas.

The next day Giles and the watchers in training started to research the order based on all the clues at hand, and they had come up with the Balkans. Finally after her exams were over, Buffy and Dawn had set off to find this mysterious monastery while waiting for the results of her exams and graduation. They had 3 weeks to do it, it had taken less than 1.

The Monastry 

_The buildings had seen better days_ Buffy Thought.

"Wow, Glory really did a number on these guys"

"Well, it looks like they have been rebuilding so there should be a few people around. It's a pity Xander's not here, he would've loved this"

Dawn agreed, and then made a breathy noise in response.

_That pack must be really heavy_

A Man in overalls with a shaved scalp came over.

"Slayer, Key, welcome" He bowed deeply

"You-you know who we are?" Dawn stammered

"Of course" His accent thickly Slavonic, with a touch of American "We know our handy work" He gazed with some pride at Dawn. "And your reputation precedes you Slayer, a girl turns up in the mountains, kills a few vampires and then asks about some monks, well, word gets back to us."

"Well, I didn't think we had to be subtle, I must say your English is very good"

"Thank you, I lived in Alaska for 2 years, teaching ancient languages, I picked up some English. But you must be hungry, and have questions. The abbot will arrive later tonight, you can talk then, but until now, we prepared a room for you, unfortunately we have much spare room here since the beast was here, but this too will change"

He led them to their quarters and ten to the mess hall,

"Warm refreshing gruel, yum" Buffy said without any irony, any meal Dawn didn't cook was a good one in her books.

"Its very nutritious" a man about 30 sat down next to them "I am brother Darius, the bursar tells me you will meet the abbot soon"

"Er yes" Dawn was slightly taken back by the mans openness and clipped English tones "tell me, do all the monks speak English?"

"No, only half a dozen of us, who studies in English speaking countries, Brother John, the organist, studied in New Zealand, the Abbott in Canada, and I was in studying I.T. South Africa when..." He paused "Glorificus visited"

Buffy looked around the large hall, less than half full "She told me she had killed everyone of you."

"Well, she was not going to be the most reliable historian of that event was she? Admittedly she did kill all who were in the tried to prevent her reaching the main chamber, but they had completed their task" He looked at dawn, and smiled, "many managed to kill her servants and flee to the waterfall cave and others still like me simply where not here. The Abbott himself was crippled in the battle, but Glorificus thought him dead and left, he is the most senior of the order to survive and so he is the Abbott"

"Crippled" Dawn asked

"Yes, that is why he is not here, he went for treatment 2 days ago, he wanted to be well enough to talk when you arrived, and he knew you eventually would"

Outside the rhythmic thump of rotors broke the evening calm

Darius looked out the window "That should be him now"


	2. Chap 4 5 6

Monastery Chap 4-6

**The Abbot **

A military helicopter landed in the large courtyard of the main building, several military types carried an old man in a wheelchair out and wheeled him to the main entrance. The leader saluted the bursar and spoke quickly to him as some novices lead the old man away.

"Is that an army helicopter?" Buffy asked looking out the window

"Yes, even in the communist days the government was always very helpful to a group of people who would stop demons destroying the crops, so the new regime felt the same"

"Just how long have you been protecting the crops?" Dawn, ever the historian

"Oh, since long before the east roman empire fell, several emperors were patrons of ours, hence our ability to rebuild and gain novices, in a hard year food and a purpose can be very addictive, and rewarding". Darius had a happy look in his eye; fighting demons had obviously been good to him.

The Bursar entered the room and walked straight for the sisters

"I am afraid the Abbott is exhausted and hopes you will be able to meet tomorrow."

"Of course, we are actually quite tired after the journey ourselves, I think a good nights sleep would suit us fine."

The bursar smiled " An excellent idea, we will have evening prayers in 30 min, the bathroom will be free for the rest for the next 3 hours so you can use it then, Brother Darius will show you, goodnight."

The bursar walked away

"He is used to command, he was in the army himself before he joined, and he does most of the work in the Abbots absence"

"So why doesn't he tell us about me?" Dawn asked

"Well, like me, he was not here when you were transformed, and some things are still left to the head of the order, shall we go?"

Buffy and Dawn soaked in the large tubs

"Oh, this is the best I have felt in days." Buffy slid under the water again.

"Tell me about it, I could stay here all night, I mean, I'm not sure I'll sleep at all"

"I know Dawnie, but we are here and all will be revealed tomorrow. Hang tight, we will find out"

"I know it's just..."

"Its just you need to know?"

"Yeah, I need to know, I mean is there much point in going to university if I am just going to dissolve a week later?"

"Hey, you're going to college, your going to help Giles save the world, marry a nice boy and give me Nieces and nephews!" Buffy tossed a cloth at Dawnie

"Really? I get to go out without you arm-wrestling my dates?"

"Yes...when you are forty" Dawn through the towel at her sister and they both laughed.

And they both slept very well that night.

**The meeting **

After breakfast and after Dawn spending an hour choosing the right outfit "to meet her maker" as she called him, the Bursar fetched the sisters to meet the Abbott.

They were ushered into a small chamber, lit by the morning sun through stained glass windows and smelling of fragrant oil. The Abbott was sitting in a wheel chair facing the morning sun when the Bursar turned him to his audience.

"Come, sit, we have much to discuss" His voice showed none of the frailty of his body.

"Thank you, and thank you for seeing us, we know you are not well"

"I am as well as I will ever be, and you have had a long journey from what I am told, so I think we can bypass the small talk, and as you say, cut to the chase?"

"I need to know" Dawn blurted out.

There was a moment's pause "Yes you do" The abbot smiled, "Ask."

"How did you make me? Am I evil? Will I fade away? Will I –"

"One question at a time my dear. You are not evil, you were power, neither good nor evil, and our spell was certainly not evil, so if anything your creation was good." He paused letting them take all the information in "And as for the spell, well, we feel that we must take that secret and keep it too ourselves, I am sorry to disappoint you, but you can not be unmade, and you will not fade away."

"So" Buffy was almost out of her seat "She is my sister? For ever?"

"Well, not forever, but she is Human and will be for a lifetime and I think that is what you mean."

Buffy hugged Dawn and then went to hug the Abbott, almost crying, the bursar stepped forward,

"Please miss, he is no state for a hug from a slayer"

"Oops, sorry" Buffy blushed

"That is quite alright, besides, I do not think it is appropriate for young single women to hug Abbots" A smile appeared across his wrinkled face.

Buffy turned to dawn "Isn't this great? It means we don't have to worry about-"

Dawn was still sitting, looking at the Abbott.

"I think your sister has 1 more question too ask, and I suspect it is the right one. Please, continue"

"I need to know" Dawn swallowed, and looked up, directly into the Abbots eyes.

"Do I have a soul?"

**Soul **

Buffy Froze, she had never thought about this, _Does she have a soul? _All the Angst and discussion about Angel's soul, Spikes Soul, even Anya's soul, she had never stopped to wonder if Dawn, who was more important to her than any of the others, had a soul.

The Bursar laughed "you never though of this?"

"Well, there was saving the world, and dying and coming back and..."

The Abbott was beginning to chortle, "The bursar is teasing you, we are aware of your situation, but the answer is more important." He turned to Dawn "Yes my child, you have a soul, we are Christian monks after all, interested in saving the soul, God would not give us the power to create a person without granting it a soul and freewill to use."

Dawn was starting to cry, "I have a soul, I'm real"

"Yes, as real as anyone in this room, perhaps more so than your sister"

"Hey, I am here you know, how did you create a soul? I mean, giving one back is one thing, but creating a soul?"

"We could not create a soul? Only the divine creator can do that, we had to borrow part of someone else, just as we borrowed your blood to make your sister."

"You used a piece of Buffy's soul to make me?"

"No, a slayers soul is tarnished, before you interrupt Ms Summers, do not worry, slayers go to heaven, I am sure you know this, salvation by faith does not come for those who do not use faith because they know it is all true, they are saved by action. But the slayers soul, whether from the Demon influence, or the life of a slayer, the soul is darker than most, we felt it may be too dangerous. So we used a purer soul, from one of the people who was around your sister, that way they too would feel the need to protect you, and it would make the spell harder too break".

"Buffy shifted uneasily "Then whose soul did you use to make dawn?"


	3. Chap 7 8 9

Authors notes.... If anyone can give me a definite spelling for the head of an order of monks I would greatly appreciate it, all other spelling is correct Australian English Spelling.

A big hello to all who wanted to know whose soul was used, read on, I have decided to extend the original version, so it may take a little longer to get to the actual name.

Its a bit of a talk fest so action fans are in the wrong story.

* * *

Monastery Chap 7-9.

**Soul mate **

"Do you really need to know? It will not affect you're relationship with them? You will not be able to read their mind or anything else interesting"

"Please" Dawn was still quiet "I would like to know, was it my mother?"

The Abbott sat back in his wheelchair, half his face bathed in the warm light, the other in darkness.

"We wanted too"

He paused, wondering if he should continue, then looking at Dawn's face.

"But she was unwell and we thought it unwise to risk further injuring her, we did not know how serious it was until she died, I am sorry for your loss, but it was not her."

"Then who?"

Buffy watched her sister edging ever closer to the truth.

"We do not know their name, we needed a soul quickly, and so we searched, and found the strongest, purest brightest soul of all your friends and took a piece from it."

"So, are they like Buffy, you know, are they my sister?"

"Oh no!" The abbot chortled, and the Bursar came forward and shifted the old man slightly so he was more in the sun "this person is not related to you, if anything they would be, what is the word that Anne used? Soul mate?"

"Anne... Anne of green gables?" Buffy asked in surprise

"Yes, it was very well known in Canada... This person, your soul mate is not related to you, but they in fact may be closer to you than blood"

The Head of the order of monks, waved a hand towards Buffy, and propped himself up on one arm.

"The soul is a very strong bond, you will be happy when you see them, sad when you don't, the best friend you could ever have, they would love you, that way we were sure that just in case Buffy failed to protect you, others would"

"Your spell worked well" Buffy sat down again, thinking of all the people who had risked their life to keep her sister safe from the Knights, the evil god, the Crazy people.

"Yes, we were afraid it had worked too well when we found out you had died in your sisters place, we thought that if Glory came too close you would have killed Dawn to save the world."

Buffy and Dawn looked away from each other

"But it is past now, and we must finish, I am very tired"

"Yes of course" Buffy Said with resignation

"But first let me bless you" The bursar behind him indicated they should kneel

The Abbott placed his hands on their heads and spoke in an ancient tongue then made the sign of the cross.

"Now, we have a song service especially planned in your honour, it is only an hour long so I am sure even you can sit through it, then I suggest you walk to the caves, they are quite lovely in the afternoon"

The Bursar led them out and too the chapel where the entire congregation of monks and some builders were waiting, as soon as they walked in the music started, Buffy could not have been happier, Dawn was her sister, and that was it. For the first time in years she enjoyed a trip to church, so much so, she hardly noticed Dawns silence.

**The Caves**

Dawn had said little while brother John had helped them pack their lunch. Buffy thought the organist had been in fine form throughout the song service and had said so.

"Thank you, but I have good music to work with"

"I really liked that last song, what was it about?"

"Oh, it was about smiting of enemies and trampling out the evil"

Dawn smirked "I thought you would like that one."

"Oh, so now you talk, okay, which one did you like then?"

"The one in, not Latin, but something, definitely a Romance language."

Brother John started Humming a tune

"Yeah, That one!" Dawn was starting to get excited

"It is in Romanian, the last Abbot was from there, it was one of his favourites".

"What is it about?" Dawn Asked

"It is about Sacrifice and living a good life when evil is all around, like all good songs...

We'll here you are" He handed them a basket "Just follow that track for about half an hour, you will soon find the spring."

Buffy and Dawn walked of down the trail, Buffy started Humming

"Your in a good mood." Dawn commented

"I am surprised your not! Everything I have worried about is now officially unimportant, I get to go back to Rome with my sister who will stay my sister and then we can go shopping!"

"Shopping is good." Dawn said with less than her usual enthusiasm

"Hey what's wrong? I'll even buy you that pair of Stilettos I have been banning you from!"

"Buffy, do you think he was right? I mean, can we trust them?"

Buffy didn't waste a seconds though" Of course, lets face it, these guys have been here for centuries fighting Demons, they were almost wiped out by Glory and if they wanted to hurt us, they could have done it before now and without us even knowing, I mean, if they could make a person, what else could they do?"

This seemed to brighten Dawn up "Hey, look, isn't that one of the flowers Willow said to collect for her potions?"

Buffy looked at one flower on the side of the trail, almost identical to dozens they had already passed, "er, maybe? How about you pick it and I will go on ahead, I think I hear water."

Buffy left her sister with a pocket knife in hand and walked to a pool with a waterfall dropping into it, she lay down the basket, looked around and smelt the air, fresh, listened to the bird song, and felt alive.

Dawn soon arrived and the two girls slipped out of their shirts into bathing suits carefully stepping behind the waterfall, and into a world of shimmering light.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Buffy exclaimed

"Err Buffy, come in a bit further"

Buffy walked further into the cave, it had mostly been cleaned, recently too by the looks of it, but on the roof there were a few splatters of blood, and underneath a box of medical supplies, a torn robe next to a broken sword hilt.

"Not quite what the Bursar meant when he said beautiful"

"All because of me." Dawn said without bitterness, "Do you ever wish I was not your sister Buff? I mean, all this was because of me, you dying, insanity everything be-"

"No" Buffy's voice was speaking normally, it amazed her she had not expected to sound anything but sad, or bitter, or maybe hysterical "The memories may not be original but they are real, I am happier with you here now than I have been for most of my life, I died so that you could have a chance to live, a part of me could go to college, have a family, now I, we can have that, it's not like Dad is around, so you are my family and I am eternally grateful".

"Woh, I was not expecting a speech, I thought you got over them after we buried the first's army."

"He he, yeah, I was a bit longwinded then, I wish Andrew had not taped so much."

Dawn giggled "Yeah, he has started to transcribe them too you know." Dawn paused "Buff?"

"Yeah Dawnie?"

"Um, I, I mean, look."

"Something to say sis?"

"Never mind, Lets eat, I'll tell you later."

And with that she turned and dove straight through the middle of the waterfall, so Buffy followed.

**Watershed **

Buffy and Dawn had set up the picnic basket on the grass banks of the pool, after lunch Buffy was tanning on a large boulder while Dawn was dipping her toes in the cool water.

"You know" Dawn said to no one in particular "Brother John said that all the monastery's water is from this spring and it is fresher than Evian?"

"Really? Maybe they should bottle it and sell it to religious health nuts" Buffy was feeling Playful, the entire trip had turned out better than she hoped, Dawn was DAWN, they would leave tomorrow and Dawnie would graduate back in Italy and then... who knows, London with Giles, Cleveland with Faith, Africa to find Xander. The Summers women were free.

Dawn flicked water at her "Been done already I think...Buffy?"

Her voice was uncertain again, as it was in the cave, and with the Abbot?

"Yes Dawn?"

"I was thinking, about my soul mate"

"Really? Why, you heard what the Old guy said, one of the gang loves you, makes no difference who, that could be anyone? Willow, Giles, even Tara,"

Buffy rolled over, trying to ensure the tan was even, she wished it was Tara, it would explain why Willow and Dawn got on so well, and then Tara would always still be around, or perhaps Giles, then he would be her real father, not that absent...Buffy's thoughts were interrupted.

"When he gave the blessing, did you understand it?"

"No, languages is your gig, I just kill things"

Dawn mouth briefly broke into a grin, before looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, you know how he said that my soul mate would love me?"

"Yup, well, we all Love you sis"

"After the blessing bit, the usual God and Jesus stuff, he said and I suspect you love him too'."

"Him? Giles is your soul mate?" Buffy was sitting up now.

"Um, Buffy, that was not the translation of love that he used, it was more the, um, romantic kind of love."

"Well you don't LOVE Giles and-"

"And he was right, I am in love with my best friend"

Buffy froze, who did Dawn spend the most time with in Sunnydale, who loved her the most and who else would die for her without a second though.

"NO!" She Yelled, and jumped off the rock

"No! Don't say that, don't even joke about that, you can't love him"

Dawn was backing away "Why not, it's true, you know it, otherwise you wouldn't be so angry" she stepped backwards into a tree and Buffy was almost at her, so she spoke with determination "I love him, I love Xander."


	4. Chap 10

**Avoidance**

3 hours later, after a long swim, Dawn had walked back to the dormitory, Buffy and her had exchanged words, not the usual arguments they had had in Rome when the boys on the scooters bought her back in the early hours, this was serious; age, previous boyfriends and bad mistakes had all been brought up with little or no tact. Dawn regretted much of what she had said, but what could she do, Buffy could not be reasoned with when she was like that, admittedly she had not helped, but Dawn could not understand...why had she blown up?

If anyone would meet Buffy's standards it would have to be Xander. He had saved both their lives and even brought Buffy back form the dead... twice! He was loyal, kind honest and even had good job prospects... she had never understood why Buffy had never noticed this, he was Hot too!

Brother Darius walked over as soon as she cleared the woods, "Hello Dawn, perhaps you would like to join me in the library?"

Books! Books were good "Yeah sure "

"Er perhaps we should go this way, your sister is assisting with the building repairs over there and I suspect you do not wish to see her at the moment"

"How did you know?"

"Well, she is currently carrying stones which weigh at least 250 pounds with one hand and muttering under her breath words, which fortunately the novices have not heard before, though I am sure for the next language class they will have many questions"

Dawn laughed, it felt good "Lead on"

Buffy was doing what she always did when angry, blowing of steam, in this case carrying rocks, most of the other builders were staying out of her way, a long way out of her way, they had expected to take all day to move one pile, and she had already moved two.

_In love with Xander, _she fumed _he is way too old for her... or is he_, an annoying voice popped into her head interfering with her internal rant, _have you ever dated a younger guy? _Well, no... but _And dawn is pretty mature, after mum died, and you died, _hey! _and saving the world, she is pretty mature for her age _which is 4 _no, if she is human then-_okay she is 18 and not in my control but Xander? _One of your best friends, who would do everything in his power to make her happy. The soul of the Scoobies _The Soul _just like her. _

"Buffy stopped and put down the pile of bricks as the sunset "Just like her."

* * *

A/N

Only 1 or 2 more installments to go in Monastery. For those of you who wanted the sould to be Spike, Sorry, but he didn't have a soul when Dawn pooped up, I thought about it though.

Thought about Giles, you know father figure, and Tara, as she was highly underated and I hope the writers had nightmares after killing her (sob, poor Willow, Sob) Also, not sure how Buffy would have handled the Willow/Dawn relationship.

But lets face it, If you read any of my other stuff, 9 times from 10 it will be Dawn/Xander...Speaking of which, I recomend Handy Man for Xanderphiles or O-yukata for Andrew Admirers.


End file.
